Manners of articulation
Stops Stops are probably the most common type of consonants. Examples in English are p, b, t, d, k, g, where the air-flow through the mouth is momentarily completely blocked, and then released. We can contrast stops with consonants that have a continuous air flow, like s, z, m and n. "Stop" describes a manner of articulation. Manners of articulation can be performed at various different places in the mouth (place of articulation). Note that the only difference between /p/ and /t/ is that in /p/ the air flow is stopped at the momentary closure of the lips, and in /t/ the air flow is stopped with the tongue behind the teeth. Both have the same manner of articulation, but the palce of articulation is different. There are other stops in the International Phonetic Alphabet that do not occur in English. For instance, Arabic has the stop whose place of articulation is way in the back of the throat, at the uvula. Its symbol is /q/ and might sound a little bit like an English "k" to untrained ears. In phonological rule notation a capital S may be used to mean all stop consonants. Example: a > e /_S (/a/ turns into /e/ before any stop). Nasal consonants Nasal consonants are produced by allowing air to escape through the nose. In English they are /n/, /m/ and /ŋ/. In phonological rule notation a capital N may be used to mean all nasal consonants. Fricatives Fricatives are produced by forcing air through a narrow channel in the vocal tract, to create turbulent airflow. In English these include /s/, /z/, /f/, /v/, as well as /ʃ/ the sounded represented by ‘sh’, /ʒ/ as in plea's'''ure, /θ/ as in '''th'in and /ð/ as in 'th'is. In phonological rules they may be represented as F. Affricates Affricates are a combination of a stop and fricative in short succession. The best example in English is the ‘ch’ sound, which is actually a combination of a /t/ and a /ʃ/, resulting in /tʃ/. Flap or tap Flaps or taps are similar to stops but more brief. An example is /ɾ/ in ri'd'''er. Trills Trills are produced with the tongue vibrating against some part of the mouth. A Spanish ‘r’ is a classic example of a trill, however they do not occur in most dialects of English. Approximants Approximants in English include /w/ as in '''w'ater, /j/ as in 'y'ou, and /ɹ/ as in 'r'eady. They are defined as phonemes where the vocal tract narrows at some place of articulation, enough to not be a vowel but not enough to create turbulent airflow such as a fricative. In phonological rules they may be represented as A. Laterals Laterals are various L-like consonants. In English the only lateral is /l/, but a few other types exist. In phonological rules they may be represented as L. Category:Approximants Category:Laterals Category:Trills Category:Flap or tap Category:Affricates Category:Fricatives Category:Nasal consonants Category:Stops Category:Language Category:Arms Race Category:Languages Category:Language Terminoligy Category:Tsoli Category:Wishoian Category:Puwoyn Category:'putunksian Category:He'toeboeian Category:'yaban Category:'xunten Category:Tuls'usian Category:Lunan Category:Lef'deiti Category:E'men Category:Achoian Category:Nu'baan Category:Gender Category:Case Category:Definite article Category:Indefinite article Category:Plurals Category:Morphology Category:Adpositions Category:Linibone Category:Neyiwian Category:Kleri Category:Mbusoian Category:Nasal voels Category:Phoneme Category:Phonological rules Category:Syllable structure Category:Stress pattern Category:Diphthongs Category:Manners of articulation Category:Places of articulation Category:Guide to Phonology